cyberneticus_occultusfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege Of Brymm
The siege of Brymm was one of the final battles of the Barzak War on the artificial moon of the planet Zyston. It was a battle between the Legion 707 and the Aldebaranian Seperatists on the surface and between the Legion 453 and a mercenary band called Golden Phenix near the orbit of the moon. Before the Siege The Planet Zyston (also known as the granary of the Kimar sector) was occupied by the Aldebaranian Seperatists, after it was evacuated under the threat of bombardement. With the suply of the entire sector being threatened, the republic sent out four legions to zyston Legion 453, 484, 699 and 707. Legion 484's and 699's vessel were heavily damaged during a skirmish on the way to Zyston and had to retreat. Even though they would probably be outnumbered the commanders of legion 453 and 707 insisted on continuing the mission. The military headquarters sent out reinforcements, but these would take some time to arrive, because they would only be able to travel below light speed due to disturbances in the hyperspace. At their arival the Legions encountered only a few fregates and after a short skirmish the legions proceeded and began to land troops on the planet. But on the planet surface were three entire ground assault legions of the Aldebaranian Seperatists. Even though they were outnumbered, the legion 453 and 707 managed to defeat the enemy at the landingzone and after the Legions's vessels started a bombardement of the Seperatists the enemy occupying forces retreated and left the planet, but remained in the orbit of the moon. The following pursuit was interupted by an attack of a Golden Phenix Warship, wich surprisingly emerged from the hyperspace. The already damaged Legion 707 vessel followed the Seperatist's vessels on to the moon's surface, while the Legion 453 vessel fought the Golden Phenix mercenaries. The Siege The Legion 707 could not pick up any signs of the Seperatist's forces, wich landed shortly before them, until they discovered a massive fortress, that was hidden under the thick jungle of Brymm. It turned out the Seperatists started building this fortress at the beginning of the war, wich went on unrecognized due to the moon being deemed uncolonisable a few years after it's creation. The Legion 707 landed their vessel on the surface and prepared to defend against an expected assault by the Seperatists. But this assault never came to place, since the fortress itself was empty befor the strongly decimated forces of the Seperatists used it and those had no interest in further battles for the time being. Meanwhile the Spacebattle between Legion 453 and the Golden Phenix was almost close to decided, after a few failed attempts by the mercenaries to board the Legion's vessel. But as the Legion 453 vessel was about to deliver the finishing blow, two new Golden Phenix vessels emerged from the hyperspace. The commander of Legion 453 came to the conclusion that the Golden Phenix had a technology to transpass the disturbances in hyperspace, or were causing them themself. This theory was the last transmission from the Legion 453 vessel, since the two new Golden Phenix vessels opened fire, were able to break down the Legion 453 vessel's shield phalanx and started boarding attempts at the same time. But the Legion 453 vessel continued to fire and started closing in on the Golden Phenix vessels.